Begin Anew
by Mysterious Mists99
Summary: Snape comes to Lily's house while she and James are engaged to tell her of his feelings. Oneshot. Please R&R, it's much appreciated.


Alright, this is a one-shot about Snape and Lily. I'm writing a few other HP fanfics at the moment which I'll post once I've finished them. Hope you enjoy

* * *

He stood outside the gate, contemplating. Did he have the courage to do this? Would his strength fail him at the last moment, his journey here have become futile? No. He would not let this be for nothing. Something would happen tonight, whether good or bad, he could not say. Still, it was no use battling indecision before he even stepped into the garden.

He sighed. He had admitted to himself long ago that he was afraid to do this. Afraid to see her again after so long. But he could not hold it off any longer. If he backed down now, he knew he would never again have the courage to come back, would spend the rest of his life wondering why.

He finally forced his limbs to move, opening the gate and walking stiffly up the garden path. He looked in the sitting room window briefly; Lily was lying there alone, reading a book. "_Homenum Revelio,_" he whispered, and confirmed that she was alone in the house, for the time being.

He raised his hand, hesitated a moment, then knocked softly on the door. After a moment the door opened, revealing the face he had known so well when they were in school, the face that had crushed him when it looked upon him with disgust. The face was now in an expression of worried astonishment, the lips slightly parted in surprise.

He used a brief moment to take in her beautiful face, the features that had changed, sharpened, and yet remained the same as when they were ten years old, only just discovering the wonders of magic together. Her bright red hair was flowing past her shoulders, a bit tousled from lying on the couch. Her emerald eyes pierced him, he felt as if they were staring into his very soul; he might not have dared to stare back into them if he had not adored them so.

"Lily," he breathed, the word escaping his lips like a prayer, spoken so reverently that she almost shuddered visibly.

"Sev, what are you doing here?" she whispered, clearly a bit frightened, yet glad to see him at the same time. She didn't move, just kept staring into his black eyes, unable to look away; she feared she never would be able to.

"I... I had to see you," he said, barely audible, "I had to know if you would... if you would be willing to begin anew. With me."

She shook her head, still hardly believing that he was here, standing in front of her. "I don't know what to say," she murmured, looking down uncertainly at her bare feet. "I'm engaged, Sev... I don't know what you were thinking when you came here, I'm sorry, but I—"

He cut her off abruptly, he didn't want to hear her excuses, he just wanted to know... he had to know. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers, pulling back at what felt like an electric shock. But it was pleasant, and more currents of blissful energy ran through him as he kissed her again, this time more firmly, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. He felt her reach up and clasp her arms around his neck, holding tightly. His mind was numb; all he felt was love and ecstasy and the wondrous sensation of her lips devouring his.

Then suddenly, they both pulled back, with reluctance on both parts, he thought. She looked at him tenderly, a smile curving those perfect lips, the lips he longed to take again. "Lily... I love you," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he said it.

She reached up and cradled his cheek with her hand, and he closed his eyes, relishing the contact. "Sev... I don't know. I can't just leave everything, because of a kiss, and feelings that shouldn't exist..."

He shook his head fiercely, looking into her eyes again. "Lily, you don't know how hard it was for me to come here tonight... please don't let it all be in vain..." he pleaded with her, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"Sev, I'm _engaged_. I can't... it wouldn't be fair to James..." she whispered woefully. "I'm sorry; I don't know what to do..."

"Do you love him?"

"What? I don't—"

"Lily, do you love him?"

"I—I do, Sev, a bit... I couldn't just leave him. It isn't fair," she repeated, anguish clear in her voice.

_Always the good person..._ Snape thought ruefully, though that was one of the many qualities that he loved about her. He sighed again, a heavy sound that pained Lily to hear. "Just... please say it to me, Lily. Say it... and mean it."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

Lily bit her lip, looked toward the ground, then into his eyes again. He was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak. She closed her eyes.

"I love you, Severus Snape."

And he knew she meant it.

* * *

Alright, I hope you guys liked it. I would love it if you'd review this, thanks for reading! 


End file.
